


In the Pale Pink Light

by Swordaperson



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Pearl deserves all the hugs, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 10:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14591415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swordaperson/pseuds/Swordaperson
Summary: In the aftermath of a revelation that sends shock waves through a family, Connie comes upon the person probably hurt by it the most and tries her best to offer what comfort she can.





	In the Pale Pink Light

**Author's Note:**

> **Spoiler Warning** for 'A Single Pale Rose'.

It was strange coming to the beach house that day. It wasn’t the first time Connie had come over and there was an odd air about. One thing she had learned about the Gems was that, when things happened, they did tend to happen in big, dramatic ways, like something right out of any of the fantasy or sci-fi novels that lined her bookcase.

But even then, something still seemed… wrong, as she entered the beach house. At first, Connie only saw Amethyst, who she greeted. But the Gem was on her way out, past the warp pad and heading into the Temple proper. Amethyst gave a wave, not even looking back, before she stepped past the door and it closed behind her.

Connie turned toward the Steven’s loft, trying to see if he was around, but instead she saw Pearl, sitting on the couch. Scattered around her were pictures, all of them seeming to have Steven in them and some combination of the Gems. One or two even had Connie herself in them.

Pearl herself was hunched over, her face in her hands, completely obscured save for her nose poking out past her hands. Her shoulders were shaking and Connie could hear quiet, breathless sobs coming from her.

“Pearl?”

Pearl jumped at the sound of her name. She looked up and Connie could see her tear-stained face. The color of her cheeks and eyes seemed to indicate that she’d been crying for a while.

“Pearl,” Connie said again, walking over to her. “What-- what happened? What’s going on?”

Pearl sniffed and put on a painful looking smile, “Oh, Connie! Nothing nothing. Just-- been a little busy around here.”

Connie pursed her lips. Her mind was already turning back to one of the previous times she had come to the Temple when there had been a strange air around. Steven had assured her it was fine, that it had just been a really a stressful mission.

And Connie had believed him.

It hadn’t been until much later, after Stevonnie’s butterfly vision, Connie had seen what _really_ happened and it was only after that when she’d been able to get Steven to open up and tell her what had really happened that day. With Bismuth. And later with Jasper.

What he had learned on the Moon Base.

And more recently, Connie had begun to wonder, her stomach squirming at the answer she feared.

Had she not been there that evening, would Steven had tried to hide the abduction attempt? Would he have tried to hide that he had been taken to Homeworld?

Would he have just tried to shoulder all that and try to push Connie aside?

Connie felt her jaw clench. “Pearl, it’s-- it’s alright,” she said. “You can tell me what’s going on.”

Pearl hesitated a moment, as if considering what to say. Her mouth opened, but immediately she covered it with both her hands, turning away.

Connie could feel her heart beating in ears. “Pearl, you can tell me what going on. I just want to be able to help.”

Pearl was shaking again, muffled sobs escaping her mouth and past her hands. “Connie-” she choked out, before her hands clamped even tighter across her face.

“Pearl!” Connie said, now almost yelling. Her vision was starting to become watery, her own tears starting to run down her cheeks. “This is what I was trained for right!? So that I can _help_ you! That’s-- That’s why--”

She stopped, now crying herself.

“I just want to help, Pearl… _Please_ …”

Silence. Just the soft sound of Connie’s cries…

“Rose was Pink Diamond.”

Connie blinked, and rubbed her eyes, doing her best to clear her vision.

Pearl still sat there, a look of utter shock and amazement on her face and her hands still hovering just in front of her mouth.

“Rose-- What?”

Pearl flexed fingers into fists, forcing them into her lap. “Rose… was Pink Diamond,” she said, softly but steadily. “She tossed aside her identity as Pink Diamond and… faked her shattering so she could become Rose Quartz.”

“Then… That means that Steven is...”

“Yes.”

Connie bit her lower lip before saying, “And… no one knew?”

Pearl shook her head. “Only Rose and myself knew the truth.”

“Why didn’t you tell anyone?”

The question almost seemed like it physically struck Pearl. She tensed and her hands twitched and fidgeted in her lap. “Her last command… as _my Diamond_ ,” Pearl spoke softly, “was to never speak of it again. She wanted it in the past. Forgotten.”

“And she just… _commanded_ you to do that?” Connie felt her throat tightening as she spoke. “She just took that away from you?”

Pearl’s mouth twitched and the glisten of new tears shown in the corners of her eyes. Connie regretted her words immediately and moved to take them back, but Pearl spoke first. “I-- I understood why she wanted it forgotten,” her voice quaking with sobs. “But Rose or I couldn’t have-- have-- have predicted Steven. And…” She looked back up at Connie, fresh tear trails streaking her face. “I’ve wanted to tell him for so long…”

Silence fell between them again. After a moment, Pearl settled again, her sobbing fading and her body growing still. “I’m sorry, Connie,” she said finally. “You don’t deserve to have all this pushed on you.”

Connie grimaced. “No.” She stepped right next to Pearl and in one, swift movement, wrapped her arms tightly around the Gem, pulling her close. “ _You_ didn’t deserve to have this pushed on you.”

Pearl tensed, before relaxing in Connie’s arms and reciprocating with her own, snug hug.

“Oh, Connie,” Pearl said gently. “You just might be my best student.”

Connie pulled away, a lopsided grin on her face. “Your best, huh? That’s comparing me to a lot of other students.”

Pearl smiled brightly back at her. “Oh, yes. But it’s true. I’ve never been quite as proud of any student as I am of you.”

Connie felt her face flush with color. “W-well you’re the best sword fighting teacher I’ve ever had.”

“Am I? And you’ve had many then?”

Connie grinned sheepishly. “Well, no… But _still_.”

They both laughed together. The pain wasn’t gone. Nor was the strange air of unease that still lingered around the house. But, at least in a way, it had been lessened and one who had been hurting was offered some more comfort and release.


End file.
